1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift mechanism of a tile-based game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tile-based game machines, such as Domino machines, Okey machines, are popular entertainments in Europe and Latin America. In the past, the tiles are shuffled manually. This way has some drawbacks. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention developed an automatic Domino machine as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. ZL200810062993.X. The Domino machine comprises a card table with a tabletop. The middle of the card table is provided with a shuffle device having a conveying groove. The shuffle device has tile passages around the shuffle device to communicate with the conveying groove. Four push and lift devices are provided above the tile passages. Stack devices are provided between the conveying groove and the tile passages. This patent achieves automation to shuffle and deal the tiles to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.
However, the lift mechanism has the following drawbacks. The structure is complicated. The structures of the lift plate and the crank are complicated and cannot be maintained easily. The tiles are always jammed because of foreign articles or slight vibration of the tiles or displacement of the lift mechanism.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a lift mechanism for a tile-based game machine for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.